


Reed Don't like Demonic Orb

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reed Don't like Demonic Orb

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Nathaniel was embarrassed to come to his son like that. He should have known about the compression of space continuum near a black hole, but yet, he’s wounded, he’s pretty sure his leg is crapped and that he won’t be able to go away for a good month. Plus he has to get an orb hided here and he knows his son won’t be happy about how to get it. But with all these unfortunate events, he’ll at least see his family.  
Reed doesn’t seem to mind that Nathaniel land in lab all wounded. Franklin and Valeria are pretty happy to see their grand-father. The rest of the team welcome him warmly. 

\- Let me help you Susan. Ask Nathaniel. 

\- No, no, no. I already have Johnny for that. Go help Ben to set the table instead. Answers Sue, pushing the time-traveller out of the kitchen.

Franklin and Valeria goes to their grand-father and play with him while the rest of the family was preparing the supper.

\- Where were you this time? Ask Valeria.

\- I was near a galaxy where the people there could control photon. I wanted to know more about it. Answers Nathaniel.

\- It is why you went near a black hole? To see if you could bring photon there without them being attract. Continue Valeria.

\- Exactly. Said Nathaniel with a soft smile.

\- But grandpa, it’s okay, you’ll have other time to do it. Will you come more often to us? Ask Franklin. 

\- I think yes. You’re all so big and intelligent. It’s going to be a pleasure to spend time with you. Said Nathaniel, hugging them. 

Franklin goes to the kitchen with his grand-father to help set the table. Susan comes with the lasagne and everyone set. 

\- Mom, what’s for dessert? Ask Franklin. 

\- Franklin, eat before asking that, okay sweetheart. Said Susan. 

\- Is it brownies? 

\- Franklin. 

\- Okay, okay, your lasagna is good.

\- Thank you. Someone want a drink? Ask Sue to everyone.

\-----------------------

Franklin and Valeria have their brownies and draw on the floor in the saloon. Ben is calmly listening to TV while Johnny is going telling goodbye to everyone before parting for a club. 

\- I’m making popcorn. Ben? Ask Susan. 

\- No thanks, Suzie. Val, Frank? You want some? Ask Ben.

\- No thanks. Answers Franklin.

\- Me! I want some. Said Val. 

Susan gets the popcorn bowl to her daughter and tells she’s going to listen to her series in the bedroom.   
The kids continue to draw and notices after a moment that Ben has fall asleep. 

\- Where’s dad? Ask Franklin. 

\- In his lab with grandpa. Answers Valeria. 

\- What are they doing?

\- What do you think? 

\- What time is it? Oh is it a jellyfish? 

\- Yes, a Chrysaora fuscescens. 

\- Don’t get me with Latin name. 

\- A pacific sea nettle.

\- Pretty. 

\- It’s 8h30 by the way.

\- I’m going to get another brownie. You want one.

\- No thanks. Don’t get caught. 

The young mutant goes in the kitchen and grabs a brownie. With his grand-father around, they could go in an attraction. The Fantastic Four could go fight villains while the three of them would be in a roller coaster to wait for them. Or they could help them, since their dad will trust his dad to operate the machines that Val and him could use. 

Franklin jumps and shouts when his little sister tickles him by behind.

\- No, stop! 

\- What about your feet then? Respond Valeria.

They wrestle in the kitchen with high pitch laugher and giggles. 

\- Hey, don’t that here. Said Ben getting himself another beer. 

They get up before heading for the living room and taking their drawing. They go in their bedroom and begin to draw again. After a moment they decide to play with their holographic Lego. 

They hear a knock on their door. 

\- Good night, kids. It’s ten’ o’clock. Said Ben. 

\- Already? Okay, good night Uncle Ben. Said Valeria. 

Valeria hugs her brother before heading to her bedroom and Franklin go brush his teeth. He jumps as he hears a loud bang. It comes from the lab, but Franklin doesn’t worry, it always happen. 

\--------------------

\- Grandpa! Grandpa! Could we go to the attraction park, please. Said Franklin.

\- Please, please, please, please! Continue Valeria.

The two children are clinging on their grand-father legs who smile softly while looking at Susan.

\- Yes, yes you can. You’re going to be okay with your leg? Ask Susan. 

\- Yes, thank you. What about we go now? Ask Nathaniel. 

\- Yes! Said Val and Franklin. 

They all get their stuff and Nathaniel takes the car to bring them to the attraction park.

\- You don’t go their often. I thought with all the adventures you two were into, an attraction park would be like a slide in the park. Said the bearded man. 

\- It’s not the same! Answers the blond mutant.

\- There is far lesser chance that we die. And theirs is no cotton candy in space. Continue Val. 

\- True. Respond Nathaniel. 

The time-traveller pay for their tickets and when they enter, the siblings go straight for the roller coaster. 

\- Go, I’m waiting for you here. Said Nathaniel. 

He chuckles as he sees the two children running in the line and almost making falls the people before them. 

\- You’re going to yell so loud. Said Franklin.

\- No I’m not. Said Valeria. 

\- Yes you are.

\- Less than you!

\- That’s not true!

\- Hey, look at grandpa Nathaniel.

\- What?

\- He looks so… sad.

\- No he’s just concentrating. 

\- I don’t think so, he really looks like something bothering him. 

\- We’ll ask him after the ride okay. 

They get in the wagon and giggles. They two of them shout in the descent. When they get out :

\- You’re a super mutant and you shout like a girl in a roller coaster! Said Val.

\- We’ll I remember someone who’s supposed to be a super genius clinging on my and yelling. Respond Franklin. 

\- How was the ride? Ask Nathaniel.

\- It was super! Can we go in the big one? Ask the young mutant.

\- Well, you’ll have to be big if you want to go in this one. 

\- I’m not tall enough?

\- Unfortunately, I don’t think so. 

\- Oh, what do you want to do Val?

\- I want to go in the carousel. Answers the young girl. 

\- Grandpa.

\- Yes Franklin.

\- Is there something that happened? 

\- Why are you asking?

\- You look sad. Answers Valeria.

\- No, there’s nothing. Answers the time-traveller. 

\--------------------

Valeria goes with her mother to go shopping and do the course while Ben has go away to help the Avengers and Johnny is still out with friends. 

Franklin is playing with his holographic Lego and he hears a loud bang, like the last time. He’s a bit curious so he goes peeking in his father lab. He hears Reed and Nathaniel yelling at each other. 

\- WE HAVE TO DO IT REED! Yells Nathaniel. 

-NO! Yells back Reed.

\- This is ridiculous. We talked about it yesterday. I have explained to you everything! What do you need more?

\- Nothing, it’s no. I’ll do everything to help you get another solution, I’ll get Pym, Stark, T’Challa, McCoy and I’ll strap Doom on a chair to help us if it’s necessary. But we won’t…

\- Reed, there is no other way. 

\- How do you know it? There’s always another solution. 

\- Because I’ve try it by strapping Immortus on a chair. Even if there was, it would be painful and long. We can try and see tonight. You’ll see that I’m right. 

\- This is ridiculous, absurd.

\- I’m going to get Franklin, okay. 

Nathaniel let his son and by going out of the lab he notices his grand-son.

\- Franklin, what are you doing here? Were you peeking? Ask the time-traveller. 

\- Umm, no, I wanted to say good night to my dad. Answers the young mutant. 

\- Well, come, but you’re not going to sleep now. 

Franklin followed his grand-father and was growing worried. 

\- Dad, what’s happening? Ask Franklin.

\- We’re just going to see something and I’ll explain to you after okay? Answers Reed. 

Franklin nods and gets on the scanner. It’s not the first time he’s there so it’s okay. The scanner buzzes and passes on his body while his dad and grand-father look sat the result.

\- Okay, look it’s there. But don’t you see the bubble around it. Ask Nathaniel. 

\- Yes, I see it. Answers Reed.

\- Well, it’s an electromagnetic shield, but it is a protection made by a demon when you got in hell. But it’s not magic, it is something older.

\- Okay, I’ll get Strange and Pym and that’s it.

\- It won’t work.

\- How come?

\- Look at the signal of the shield.

\- It’s… way too powerful, what it is. Wait, it’s adaptive. 

\- It’s worst than I thought, my machine were not that precise. The shield will react at the same level than Franklin’s power if we attack it. Unless Doctor Strange can contain a beyond omega mutant power, don’t call him. 

\- Oh my. There must be a way to deactivate it.

\- Killing your son.

\- NOT THAT! 

\- Okay, then we have the classical solution.

\- NOT THAT EITHER! 

\- What’s happening! Dad, grandpa! Shouts Franklin. 

\- Franklin, your body hold something very important. Something powerful, but your power is holding it. I want to retrieve it securely to be able to save people in the future, but the solution is not, let’s say easy. Answers Nathaniel. 

\- Hum, what’s the solution? Ask the young boy.

\- Your dad and I have to f…

\- No.

\- Reed, he has to know. We have to…

\- No.

\- Reed.

\- NO! 

\- Dad, let him finish, I want to know. Said Franklin.

\- No. We’re not doing that. Answers Mister Fantastic.

\- Reed, I need it. 

\- Well, we need you sometime and you’re not there. Same for you now. Said Reed angrily. 

\- DIDN’T I TELL YOU ABOUT KANG? Did you already forget that he will come and get the orb himself! He won’t hesitate to kill Franklin. You want to take that chance? Don’t you already have enough to take? 

\- You’re doing menace now! Get out! 

\- Reed!

\- GET OUT! 

Nathaniel went away and Franklin didn’t know how to react. Reed massages his temper and tells good night to his son. 

\- What is it dad? 

\- Go to bed Franklin. I’ll talk with granddad tomorrow. 

\------------------------

 

When Franklin wakes up his dad and his granddad aren’t there.  
The team take their breakfast pretty slowly and Susan doesn’t talk before having her coffee. 

Suddenly, the building shakes intensely and the table turn around. The kids get a hold on their mother and Johnny stays in Ben arm, sipping his coffee.

\- Calm down guys, just Reed and his dad I suppose… Said Johnny. 

\- Couldn’t they do it like, later in the day, and not in the freaking morning when we eat our Captain crunch? Ask Ben. 

Then they hear monster shrieks. Susan runs to the kids’ bedroom to put them there and she rushes in the lab with the rest of the team. 

The children stay there and listen to what they can of the battle. 

After a moment their mother come back exhausted and tell Franklin to go see his dad. 

The young mutant goes to his dad. Mister Fantastic in healing his wounds and Nathaniel has a broken arm and wait to get in the machine. 

\- Dad, was the attack linked to the orb in me? Ask Franklin.

\- Yes, it was. Sighs Nathaniel. 

\- Dad?

Reed doesn’t answers, but he seems beyond mad. 

\- Reed. I know you don’t like that… Begins the time-traveller. 

\- Why didn’t you told me that they would attack so soon? Said Reed abruptly. 

\- I didn’t know. 

\- Dad, I don’t want you to get wounded more. What’s the solution to get the orb out of me? Ask Franklin.

\- No.

\- Reed! Your son has chance to get hurt, you get hurt, I get hurt, Ben, Johnny, your wife and Valeria get hurts. One time and it’s over.

\- Tell me, father, if your granddad and your father had done that to you, would you have liked it? Would you feel good? Would you understand? 

\- Your son understands. 

\- THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN! How he is supposed to take that? 

\- What are you supposed to do! I want to know! Shout Franklin. 

\- We have to fuck you. Said Nathaniel.

\- Uhh? Why? 

\- To get the orb out.

\- That’s the way? What kind of demon thinks of that? 

\- I don’t know. But we’re not doing it. Said Reed. 

\- Huuum, how many times will… the things that attack will… well attack? Ask the blond boy.

\- Every day I suppose. Said Nathaniel. 

Reed sighed loudly and massages his forehead. 

\- Are you okay guys? Ask Susan coming.

\- Yes, sweetie. We’re dealing something here. Could you bring the other away? We will try to block the attacker. Said Mister Fantastic.

\- Of course. Franklin go get…

\- We’ll need him Susan. Said Nathaniel.

\- Oh okay. Take care, sweetheart. Said kissing her son’s forehead. 

She kisses her husband before going away.   
The three of them wait that they go away. Franklin is confused and doesn’t really how to comfort his father. Nathaniel goes in thhe machine to heal his arm, but his legs is still out of shape.

\- Now what Reed? Ask Nathaniel. 

\- Dad, we could do it, I mean, just one time. Said Franklin shyly. 

\- No, no! Answers Reed.

\- But we’re going to be attack everyday. And everyone was wounded on the attack today. Continue Franklin.

\- Franklin, stop. 

\- Dad, isn’t it simpler? 

\- Why are you entertaining this madness? 

\- Don-don’t cry, I mean we could do it and it’s over, grandpa could save people and we won’t be attack anymore.

\- I could stop Kang from coming here. Said Nathaniel.

\- See, just a sacrifice. I’m sure it’s not going to be that bad. Said Franklin. 

Reed didn’t answers and bits his lips. He knows Franklin is only trying to reassure him and that he has no idea because Nathaniel had explained certain things had to be done. 

\- Reed, now would kind of be the right moment. Said the time-traveller. 

\- We-well we could begin, and he’ll join us. Said Franklin timidly. 

Mister Fantastic turns his head away to hides his tear. It is not happening, what the hell. If he had knew that there would be that kind of situation in a super hero life, he would have burned his rocket to the ground. 

Nathaniel kisses his grandson on the forehead and begins to removes his pyjamas. He can feel that Franklin is uneasy. 

\- Is it going to hurt? Ask Franklin. 

\- In the beginning, yes, but we’ll be gentle and we’ll do our best so it’s not too bad. Answers the bearded man. 

The young mutant nods and let his grandfather removes his shirt. Reed only looks at them and shivers of disgust.   
Nathaniel kisses his grandson necks and roams his hand in his back. Franklin shivers and giggles.

\- Your beard tickles. Said the young boy.

Nathaniel smile softly and removes his pyjama pants. Reed is still stiff as a metal bar. So many questions and so many visceral reactions come out that he wants to vomit.   
The time-traveller gets the mutant on his laps and kisses his neck again. He removes the boxer and now Franklin doesn’t seem so sure.   
The time-traveller puts his grandson on the chair and Franklin hides himself. The bearded man gets out the lab and Reed is even more uneasy. 

After a moment, Nathaniel comes back with a bottle and Mister Fantastic gulps. Nathaniel gets Franklin on his laps again and puts lube on his fingers. He slides his hand on the young boy buttocks and slowly inserts a digit inside.

\- Ah! It’s cold. Said Franklin. 

Nathaniel kisses his neck again and steadies him as he moves his finger. Franklin doesn’t make a noise, but his breath hitch. 

\- Tell me when I can put the second fingers. Whisper Nathaniel. 

Franklin nods and doesn’t move. He look at his grandfather and nods and the bearded man puts his second finger. This time, the blond boy whimpers and he close his eyes when Nathaniel scissors him.   
Reed try to calm himself, but he really really wants to go away and he really is questioning why he is here, why must he participate to that, why his existence, why in general.   
Nathaniel steadies his grandson as he puts a third fingers and the young mutant hiss. He scissors and pushes deep. Franklin feels a little dizzy, but he calms himself and look at his dad. Reed looks like he saw Satan. 

\- Okay, Franklin, when you’re ready. Said Nathaniel. 

\- What are you going to put? Said Franklin.

The time traveller points his crotch and Reed puts his face in his hand praying all the gods existing. Franklin nods and Nathaniel gets his cock out. The young boy looks away and blushes more. The bearded man almost puts half of the bottle of lube on his dick before putting Franklin on it.

\- When you’re ready. Nathaniel said, steadying the mutant’s hips.

Franklin sinks and clutches his fingers on his grand-father’s shoulders. It burns and he doesn’t like the sensation. He stops, take a breath before sinking a bit more. Then he gets a hold on his grandfather. Half of the length is inside him, but he can’t go deeper. He hears his grandfather breath heavy and the bearded man jerks his hips. The young mutant whimpers.   
Nathaniel makes sure to go slowly and try to calm his grandson by massaging his back and kissing his neck.   
Reed comes near and makes his son bend back and he kisses his neck and takes his crotch in hand. Franklin makes a short moan and relaxes, it allows Nathaniel to go deeper.   
The time-traveller goes faster and Franklin moans and stiff, he tightens his legs around his grand-father waist.   
Franklin gets a hand in his father’s hair and pulls him to kiss his neck. Reed shivers and makes his thumb circles the head of Franklin’s cock. He won’t be able to get an erection, but at least he relaxes. 

\- Reed, gets him on his knees. Said Nathaniel.

Mister Fantastic frowns, but removes Franklin form his grandfather laps. The young mutant whimpers and goes on his knees. 

\- We’re not doing… Begins Reed. 

\- Yes.

\- Dad! 

\- It is one of the requirements Reed. Finish Nathaniel.

\- What do we do? Whispers Franklin. 

\- You must suck me. Said Nathaniel.

\- Eww. Answers the young boy. 

\- I know. 

\- And dad?

\- Well, I’m doing what your grandfather was doing. Said Reed quietly. 

\- Oh, okay. 

Franklin shook his head before tentatively putting his mouth on his grandfather’s cock. Reed didn’t know what to do. He knows what he should do, but his penis didn’t want to cooperate. And he had no idea how to get an erection. He sighed and rushed to the back of the lab. He gets an exciter and comes and almost froze to see Franklin having half of his father cock in mouth, tears in the eyes.   
The young mutant tries not to choke and tries to relax his throat, but he can’t. He puts his hand on the back and sucks the rest. He feels his father go behind him and he bobs his head lightly. He almost pukes when he taste the salty taste of something in his mouth. He whimpers when he feels his father’s cock slick with cold lube at his entrance and pushing inside. Franklin begins to pants and tries to calm himself, but there’s a lot of sensations to register and concentrate on not biting his grandfather.   
Reed goes so softly with his son. He thrust inside very slowly, ignoring his own pleasure and his guts that are telling him to go faster. He takes his son’s crotch in hand again and Franklin whimpers.   
The young mutant feels something hot in his chest, like something is melting.

\- It’s working. Said Franklin in a breath.

\- Good. Reed, you’ll have to go faster. Said Nathaniel. 

\- I go as I want. Answers Reed, dryly. 

Franklin takes the time-traveller in mouth again and moans while the warmness in his chest goes to all his body. He contract around his father and a jolt of pleasure wash through his body. He feels dizzy all suddenly and shivers at the touch of his father and grandfather.

\- Dad, faster. The blond boy whispers. 

Reed gulps and oblige. He has felt the contraction in his son’s body and thrusts a bit faster. Franklin groans and sucks the head of the cock and licks the slit. He begins to pants and begins to feel hotter. He sweats and soon enough his blond hair is all soaked.   
The mutant pushes his hips against his father and shivers as it goes deeper. He tries to swallows all the length of the time-traveller, but chokes a bit on it.   
The heat inside him grows more and he removes the cock of his mouth to take breath of fresh air. He takes half of the shaft in his mouth and sucks. He begins to moan as the heat grows in his hips. It feels good to feel his father’s cock rubbing his walls. His belly tightens and he moans again.

\- Reed, are you about to come? Ask Nathaniel

\- Yes. 

\- Get up. 

Reed removes himself from his son and Franklin whimpers. The bearded man gets up and Franklin stays on his knees and takes his father in mouth.

\- Fran-Franklin! Said Reed.

\- That’s exactly what he has to do. Said Nathaniel. 

Franklin licks the slit and sucks the head. He’s dizzy, he lacks of air, but it keeps the heat high and he likes it. It feels like a drug. He tries to swallow the most he can of his father. With his other hand he grabs his grandfather’s length and strokes it. He licks the head before pumping Reed’s cock and licking his grandfather’s cock.   
His lips are swollen and he has saliva on his chin, he feels his brain in clouds and he just wants to moan. The mutant takes the two cocks and puts them in his mouth, putting his lips on his teeth, pumping the base and licking.   
Nathaniel can’t restrain a moans and Reed can’t believe his son. 

\- It’s the orb, it’s the orb. He repeats to himself as he sees Franklin touching himself. 

Nathaniel groans and comes in his grandson’s mouth. The blond boy concentrates on his father and sucks harder. He strokes the base and suddenly he freezes. He makes a soft moan and bends, pleasure overwhelming. He pants as it calm down and come back to take his father in mouth, shaking. This time he swallows the shaft deeper and bobs his head fast. Reed tries to not moans, he won’t, but it doesn’t prevent his climax coming near.   
Franklin circle the head with his tongue and it throws his father over edge. His semen drips on his son chin and the young boy swipes.  
Franklin is taken with convulsion and Mister Fantastic and Nathaniel gets him up and puts near the sink. He vomits with spasms and they hear something clinking in the sink. 

\- That’s it, that’s the orb. Said Nathaniel opening the water to wash it.

Reed is massaging his son’s back while he still pukes a bit and has spasm. The mutant pants and wheezes, but finally calms himself.

\- You’re better? Ask Reed.

\- Yes. Answers Franklin. 

\- Now dad, put that goddamn orb up your ass and go save the universe and slap Kang for me. Said Mister Fantastic. 

\- Fix my leg and it will be a pleasure. Answers the time-traveller. 

\- The monsters won’t attack anymore? Ask Franklin.

\- No they won’t. Answers his grand-father. 

Franklin smile and hugs his father.


End file.
